Anjos e Lilims
by ana X3
Summary: Na minha visão, o tipo de relacionamento entre Shinji e Kaworu, demonstrado através de uma one-shot. Espero que gostem.


_Anjos e Lilims _(odeio criar títulos -.-')

Em silêncio, pela rua deserta, os dois garotos seguiam seu caminho para o dormitório - arranjado pela Nerv – onde Kaworu dormia sozinho. _Como sempre, eles arranjam tudo_, pensou Shinji, _mas por que ele não precisa de um tutor e eu preciso?_

- Shinji-kun – seu pensamento foi interrompido pela fala do outro. – É aqui. Chegamos.

Observou o prédio, tentando encarar os fortes raios de sol que saíam de seu alto. Era basicamente como o seu, ou o de Ayanami; mesmo as rachaduras permaneciam. _Nesta cidade, não há como ter um prédio bem-conservado._

Kaworu abriu a porta, convidativo. O moreno, timidamente, entrou.

O apartamento, diferente do de Misato, com quem morava, era bem-iluminado e organizado, uma nitidez quase celestial. A temperatura era amena, e podia sentir uma suave brisa acariciar seu rosto. Sentia-se tão bem que desejava não voltar para casa.

– Gostou? – indagou Kaworu, com o mesmo sorriso gentil.

– Ah, sim – surpreendeu-se Shinji. – É muito agradável. Sinto até falta da bagunça do apartamento da Misato...

Kaworu riu.

– Não quer descansar? Meu quarto fica logo ali.

– S-se não for incômodo... – gaguejou, corando, o que fez Kaworu rir de novo.

– Vou pegar alguma coisa para refrescar.

Pouco antes de entrar, observou o quarto da porta. Uma cama logo à frente; uma grande janela à esquerda, coberta por finas cortinas brancas que dançavam suavemente com o vento; uma cômoda pequena no canto; bastante espaço e iluminação. Toda a aura contida naquelas quatro paredes lhe dava uma sensação gostosa, como não sentia há muito tempo. Sentiu que seu espírito poderia se entregar facilmente àquela tranqüilidade.

Pôs a mala de lado e sentou-se timidamente na cama, até que se deu a liberdade de deitar. Silenciosamente, o garoto dos cabelos claro se aproxima com um copo de água gelada, que oferece a Shinji.

– Ah, obrigado.

– Não há de quê – respondeu. – Parece que gostou daqui.

– Como já disse, aqui é bem diferente de onde estou morando.

– Fico feliz que esteja em paz agora.

Shinji corou ao ouvir o que disse o amigo. Ficou envergonhado e surpreso ao sentir que o outro lia seus pensamentos.

Ficaram em silêncio por um instante. Shinji, de cabeça voltada para o chão, voltou, enfim, seus olhos para o amigo, que o fitava carinhosamente. Sua pele era clara e de aparência macia, e os cabelos lisos e esbranquiçados davam uma leveza à sua figura. Seus olhos gentis lhe sorriam, e seus lábios lhe demonstravam afeto. Uma beleza tão angelical que parecia irreal. Então, a voz aveludada de Kaworu se pronunciou, sem agredir aquele silêncio precioso.

– Queria que pudesse encontrar a paz lá fora também. Tudo bem que goste de ficar aqui, mas é lá fora que as coisas que você deve enfrentar acontecem.

– Eu não quero enfrentar – disse Shinji, desviando o olhar, com a voz baixa – Quero que isso acabe logo.

– Tudo bem, então.

Shinji exclamou surpreso com a resposta. Não esperava mais que uma reprovação, como Misato, Asuka, ou mesmo Ayanami, lhe dariam; um tapa na cara, uma bronca, uma crítica, ou uma lição de moral. Impressionado, voltou os olhos para o amigo.

– Entendo o que sente. Não é uma responsabilidade fácil. Mas não é fugindo que você será realmente feliz. E você procura felicidade, não é?

O sorriso do outro era tão enigmático e atencioso que Shinji não conseguia tirar os olhos dele.

– Como sabe? Como sabe dessas coisas, Kaworu-kun? Por que diz isso para mim?

O sorriso enigmático de tornou um riso, ainda mais enigmático. Viu-o aproximar suavemente e sentar-se ao seu lado.

– Seu coração, além de frágil, é confuso e descrente – olhava nos olhos do rapaz com ternura, enquanto acariciava seu rosto – Eu já disse que te amo. Que seu coração é digno de amor.

E o mundo desapareceu. Os EVAs desapareceram. Os Anjos desapareceram. Seu pai, Misato, Asuka, Rei, seus amigos, a escola, tudo! Não importavam. Sentiu os lábios mornos e gentis roçarem os seus com suavidade e carinho, envolvendo-o no beijo mais puro e belo de sua vida. As mãos que lhe acariciavam o rosto, os lábios delicados, a respiração amena... Em cada gesto, Shinji podia sentir o amigo declarando seu amor puro. E sentir-se somente amado era algo que jamais havia experimentado. Ninguém nunca havia lhe mostrado amor como ele, e naquele momento não importava se era um outro garoto que lhe demonstrava afeição. Era uma alma amena que o acolhia ali, e que o amava de verdade. Aos poucos, voltou à realidade, mas ainda aproveitando aquele momento. Não soube por quanto tempo ficaram trocando carícias, até que declarou, com a voz baixa:

– Queria que pudesse ficar para sempre ao seu lado, Kaworu-kun.

Kaworu deitara seu corpo na cama.

– Creio que isso não seja possível – disse, com a mesma voz gentil e paciente. – É fácil se confortar nos braços de um "igual", mas é com um "diferente" que se alcança a evolução.

– Um "diferente"?

– Sim. Notei uma tensão forte entre você e a Asuka-san.

Shinji corou violentamente ao ouvir repentinamente o nome de Asuka. Depois de tudo o que acabara de viver com Kaworu naquele momento, ouvir seu nome era como despertar de um sonho com água fria. Veio-lhe a imagem da garota irritante e possessiva que o criticava por tudo o que fazia ou não fazia. Lembrou de como se excitava com as provocações do belo corpo que ela possuía, e como tinha vontade de calar-lhe a boca a força às vezes, ou arrancar dela, de uma vez, o que ela queria que ele fizesse; a garota que não sabia se amava ou se odiava.

– É com uma pessoa como ela – continuou Kaworu – que você vai realmente se relacionar, e a quem você pode, um dia, amar de verdade.

Shinji voltou o rosto para o chão. Não acreditava que um dia pudesse amar alguém como Asuka.

– Além disso – continuou -, eu sou uma criatura fadada morrer...

Shinji notou como a voz macia e tranqüila que escutava havia se tornado sombria e triste ao dizer aquilo. Voltou-se novamente para ele, que respondeu:

– Assim como você, não é? – mudou Kaworu.

– S-sim...

Kaworu, então, sorriu, acolhendo-o.

– Venha cá.

Os dois ficaram deitados, de mãos dadas, ao som do canto dos pássaros, aproveitando o momento sereno que jamais se repetiria. Shinji cochilava tranquilamente, enquanto o outro afagava seus cabelos castanhos, fitando-o com melancolia. Mesmo que Shinji depois perguntasse o que Kaworu pensava naquele momento, não conseguiria uma resposta. Kaworu era impenetrável para ele naquele tempo. Até conseguir desvendá-lo da pior maneira possível.

___________________________________________________________

Essa foi a primeira fic que escrevi, e a primeira que tive coragem de publicar. ú.ù

Espero que tenham gostado. ^^

Por favor, deixem-me reviews com sua opiniões.

Até a próxima. ^^v


End file.
